Cookies, Coffee and Chaos with the Winchesters (and Cas)
by NerdGirl123
Summary: Coffee and cookies with a side order of trouble, oh look, it's the Winchesters again.


**Hey guys, so this is a quick one-shot. Mainly fluffy Destiel, Yay. **

**See if you can figure out what the 'monster' is **

**- NerdGirl123**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, and am making no profit from this fanfiction. The plot is mine though._

The Winchester brothers and Cas entered the small dinner they had found on route 52 and looked around curiously. They took in the few mean looking customers the diner contained - all who were glaring at the new arrivals - before making their way over to a cramped booth and sitting on the old, cracked, red leather. After a quick glance at the menu, they were greeted by a cheerful waitress who could've been no more than 22.

"Hey there. What can I get you?" She asked happily, her fiery red, curly, shoulder length hair bobbing slightly as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet energetically. She smiled at the three men, but payed special attention to Dean, flashing him her best white smile, her green eyes shining brightly. She missed the death glares Castiel was sending her way.

"I'll just have some coffee and a slice of your finest pie" Dean replied politely, not wanting her to get the wrong idea when his boyfriend was sitting just next to him.

"Just some coffee for me please" Sam added before turning to Cas to help him out. Even though Cas had been hunting with the Winchesters for a few months now, he still wasn't great with food. He didn't really know what things were, or what he liked. "Cas, what do you want? Are you hungry?"

Cas frowned down at the menu, his eyebrows creased together in deliberation. "Yes," he finally decided, "I am slightly hungry." Looking up at the waitress, Jenny according to her name tag, he pointed at the menu. "Are these cookies really a taste of heaven?" Cas asked in full sincerity.

"Well yes, they are very delicious." Jenny replied.

Cas hummed in consideration whilst the Winchester brothers looked on in amusement. "So are they really heavenly?" He asked to which Jenny replied with a nod of her head. Cas frowned at her but said he would like some cookies and coffee nonetheless. As she walked away he leaned forward and indicated for the other men to do the same before whispering, "I think she is a monster!"

Dean smiled, "Why would you say that Cas?" He asked.

"I sense she is strange. And she is obviously lying. She said they were cookies from heaven. But we don't even have cookies in heaven! Angels don't eat!" Cas' eyes were wide as he hurriedly explained his deductions. "She is probably trying to poison me! Why...why are you laughing?" Cas asked sounding slightly hurt.

Sam and Dean quickly stifled their chuckles before trying to explain to Cas that he was mistaken. "Cas, she meant they taste really nice." Sam told him, "It's just an expression."

"Oh," Cas replied, "Okay then. I still don't like her." It was at that moment that Jenny reappeared carrying their drinks along with Dean's pie and Castiel's cookies. She placed the tray down in front of Dean, leaning over completely to make sure he got a full view of the top of her pink, lacy bra and cleavage. Cas glared pointedly at her before she turned away.

The boys got back to their drinks and food whilst discussing the case they were currently working on. Cas commented that the cookies were, 'indeed, very delicious' and ate them all with gusto. Almost half an hour after they were delivered their food Dean started to act strangely. He started to clench his fists in tight balls and shake subtly.

Cas, noticing the change in Dean turned to him and asked him what was wrong. It was then that Cas saw the anger in Dean's eyes. Cas had seen Dean angry before, but this time it was different - the anger was directed at him. Cas blinked in confusion. A flash of bright red hair in the mirror behind Dean caught his attention. He looked for it again and saw Jenny the waitress standing by a table, watching them, her eyes glinting evilly. Then, as Castiel watched, her appearance started to change. Her skin turned waxy pale, and her once lustrous mane of hair disappeared. Her curvy body turned thing and bony, whilst her mouth stretched open into a wide, gaping, razor sharp, teeth filled hole.

Castiel gasped as he realised what was happening. "Sam," he said calmly, not wanting to trigger Dean. "The waitress, she's a monster. You need to go to the Impalas trunk, and get a bronze dagger."

Sam blinked in puzzlement, "Cas, what are you-" his question was cut off by Castiel hissing, "Now."

Sam stood slowly and walked to the door, unnoticed by Jenny. It seemed she was only interested in Cas and Dean.

"Dean," Cas whispered, "What are you doing? I know you're in there somewhere. You have to be. So listen, listen to me. You won't hurt me Dean. I know you won't. You love me Dean. And I love you. And that's why you won't let her win. It's just a stupid spell Dean. You're stronger, we're stronger." Dean blinked and some of the anger left his eyes, but not all of it.

Just then, Sam barged through the door, bronze dagger in hand, which he threw underhand to Cas. Cas grabbed the knife by its hilt and swiped it across Dean's right cheek. Dean hissed in pain from the injury, but Castiel didn't hesitate. He leaped over to where the monster was stood and stabbed it in the stomach. Its dyeing screeches had no effect on Castiel as he made his way over to where Dean was crumpled on the floor.

Cas bent down and touched Dean's neck, checking for a pulse, he was relieved when he found its steady thrumming. He looked over his shoulder to where Sam was standing in amazement by the door. Sam looked between the dead body and Cas before shaking his head in disbelief. "You get rid of the body; I'll take Dean to the impala." Castiel commanded, "Check that they're all still alive." He added nodding his head in the direction of the other few customers. Sam turned to get and check the other victims but before he could take another step Cas said, "Oh, and what was it I was going to say? Oh yeah, I TOLD YOU SO!" Cas exclaimed loudly before tutting. Sam flinched and continued with his instructions.

Dean woke a few hours later, laid out across the back seat of the impala with a pounding headache. "What...What happened?" He croaked out.

"Siren." Sam answered, keeping his eyes on the road. "It infected you, but Cas killed it before any damage was truly done."

"Oh." Dean replied before actually processing what his brother had just said. "Wait, what? How did it infect me? I mean, who was it? And, did you just say Cas killed it? My Cas? You did what?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Castiel turned around to look at his boyfriend. "It was the waitress," He explained like it was no big deal, "She must have licked your fork or something before she gave you the pie. It is their saliva that infects their victims. And yes. I killed the bitch."

Dean blinked at Castiel. "Wow. Cas, that's, great. But I still don't understand. I mean, she didn't..." Dean trailed off, slightly embarrassed about his next question.

"She didn't look like your perfect person?" Sam finished for him. "I think that's because your perfect person was already there; Sitting right next to you. So she did the best she could. That's why Cas could delay you from attacking. Her spell wasn't strong enough, because you've already found your soul mate." Sam concluded with a shudder. "Ugh, what a chick flick moment. That's enough of that." He flicked on the radio to show he was done with the emotional conversation.

Dean looked at Cas with a smile before patting the empty space next to him. Cas awkwardly climbed into the back before settling down next to Dean, resting his head on Deans shoulder. "It's true you know." Dean breathed softly into Castiel's ear.

"What's true?" Cas replied quietly

"I've found perfection. My soul mate. Whatever. I found you Cas. I found my angel." Dean whispered resting his head on top of Cas'. Cas buried his head further into Dean's shoulder, a content smile playing on his lips.

**So did you guess right? It was a siren! Yay**

**Well done if you guessed right, if not then go watch episode 4.14 again!**

**Review Review Review! (Please) They make my day **

**Thanks for reading**

**- NerdGirl123**


End file.
